Sesshy's sugar high
by Polaris18
Summary: Kagome realizes why she should never give the Lord of the Western lands sugar...this is my first InuYasha fic, so be nice!
1. When pigs fly ad go moo

Chapter 1: When pigs fly and go Moo

A/N: Kagome realizes why she should never give the Lord of the Western lands sugar…this is my first Inu-yasha fic, so be nice!

Kagome had just returned to the feudal era with new supplies. She climbed out of the bone-eaters' well and glanced up to stare at a very angry hanyou. "Um…Hi, Inu-yasha." The girl smiled nervously. Why was he glaring at her like that?

"Don't you 'hi' me! What took you so long to get back? We still have to find the jewel shards you know! We don't have forever for you to…"

"Oh, you're no fun! You really need to lighten up!" Kagome pouted.

"Don't interrupt me!" Inu-yasha growled.

"You're always so pissy. Know what? I know what will cheer you right up! Here!" she handed the half-breed a candy bar. "Try it. It's good!"

"Feh. What the hell is this?" Inu-yasha sniffed at the foreign object that was thrust into his hand.

"It's candy!" Kagome smiled. "Eat it!"

The hanyou studied the object, sniffed at it again, and peeled off the wrapper. "Feh., This better not be poisoned, Kagome, or it won't be very funny if I…"

"Just eat it already!" the girl raised her voice, growing tired of his constant complaints.

"Fine! Don't gotta get all bitchy, geez." The halfbreed mumbled, shoving the candy into his mouth.

"How's it taste?" Kagome looked anxiously at him.

"It actually tastes good!" Inu-yasha grinned. "Give me more!"

"No way! Sit boy!" she yelled, using the beads of subjugation to her advantage. Inu-yasha fell onto his face.

"Damnit, Kagome! Wouldja' stop doing that already!" He tried to get up, but she yelled that dreaded command over and over again.

"Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!"

After the worst was over, Kagome stared down at the hanyou with his face buried in the dirt. "Now you stay there, Inu-yasha. I'm going to find Sesshomaru and give him some of the candy. Maybe Rin would like some too." She smiled.

"Sesshomaru would never take that stuff from you! He wouldn't like it!"

"Sesshomaru will like the candy, I just know it!" Kagome argued stubbornly.

"Maybe when pigs fly and go moo…" The hanyou mumbled.

A/N: Prepare for the worst! The end is coming! Hide the candy and your kids! Lord Sesshomaru is on a rampage! Oh, wait, that's the next chapter…anyway, review!


	2. Why demon's don't eat sugar

A/N: Welcome back! This is a really short chapter, but you can live with it, right?

Eddie 1990: are you stalking me! You followed me from Ah! My goddess! Anyway, it'll go somewhere, trust me. Just ask KousukeAsazuki…

KousukeAsazuki: Yup! Short and sweet! Hey, at least it gets to the point! Fluffy on sugar is just as bad as Callia…XD

Snowball: You're scary. Are you threatening me! Help! Police! I have a crazy reviewer on the loose!

Chapter 2: Why demons don't eat sugar

Kagome left Inu-yasha where he was and went off in search of Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo scampered in front of her, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Hey, Shippo. Guess what? I got a present for you!" she smiled.

"Ooh, a present! Gimme!" Shippo bounced up and down happily.

"Ok, ok. Calm down!" Kagome pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to him. "There, happy now?"

"Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo ripped off the wrapper and took a few small bites of the candy.

"Like it?" Kagome asked.

Shippo's eye twitched, and a psychotic grim spread over his face. "Hehehehe…mine. All mine! MINE! You cant have it!" the fox demon yelled, holding the chocolate close to him protectively.

"Shippo, are you…?" Kagome took a step back.

The young fox demon growled at the girl, then ran off.

"…Kids…" Kagome sighed, continuing her search for Sesshomaru.

A/N: Toldja it was short! Kill me, and you all _will _regret it! That just means I won't be able to continue this fic! HA! So there! Plus I have life insurance, so nothing you do can…(looks at lawyer) WHAT? I DON"T HAVE INSURANCE! Um…ok, maybe something you do _can_ actually kill me…but just to be safe, let's not try it…BYE!


	3. A lesson in manners

A/N: Hello readers! Glad I'm back? Good! I am too! Well, not really, because I'm working on five fics at the same time! Three of them are in 'Spiral', one in 'Oh! My Goddess', and this one makes five! Why am I working on five fics, you might ask? Well, I wish I could answer that, I really do…but truth is, not even _I _know the answer! I dunno, maybe I got tired of writing just 'Spiral' fics all the time…maybe I just wanted to out-do KousukeAsazuki and do more fics than her! Or maybe I'm just plain crazy…either way, I'm in over my head at keeping up with them all…hope you're happy! Enjoy! Oh, and by the way…never tease Sesshy…it makes for a very grumpy demon!

Eddie1990: Glad to see that you're not a stalker! Wait…you're going to kill me! What have I done!

KousukeAsazuki: You. Damn you. Why are YOU threatening to kill me! Oh yeah…the war…

EmotionalAnime: Yeah…I wish piggies flew and went moo too…

KissKitty: How is that being mean? I'm glad you like my story! I really do! Thanks!

Kaghiei4everasshole: Wow…what a weird penname. Ok, I'll give you more!

i-luv-the-cat-sohma52: I know…Fluffy on a rampage should strike nothing but fear into your cold, mortal heart!

x1xeyanescencex1x: Also weird penname, sorry! Glad you loved it!

**Note: What the hell is up with my reviewers? Are you all homicidal or something! Why are you all trying to kill me! Did KusukeAsazuki put you up to this!**

Chapter 3: A lesson in manners

Kagome went off on her way to find Sesshomaru. Her search for the demon was becoming quite exhausting, so she sat down to rest under a tree.

"Kagome!"

"Oh no…" Kagome turned to see a very anxious Inu-yasha run over to her.

"Kagome! Damn you! It took me forever to find you! Do you have any more of that candy? I want some more candy!" The anxious hanyou pleaded.

"I told you, It's for your brother!" Kagome argued.

"Sesshy always gets everything! It's not fair! I bet you have a whole lot more and you're planning on giving it _all_ to him!" he pouted.

Kagome tried to push him away. "What's gotten into you, Inu-yasha? Stop it, you're drooling all over me!"

"I want candy!" His nose sniffed at her bag. "I smell it! You have it! Gimme it!" Inu-yasha cried happily, bouncing excitedly like a puppy.

"Hey! Hold on, Inu-yasha! It's not _all_ for you, you know! Save some for the others!" Kagome yanked her bag away before he could steal whatever little treats he could get his hands on. He only managed to grab one chocolate bar in the process.

Sesshomaru, who had overheard the commotion from some distance away, walked over to see what it was. He wasn't particularly fond of his alone time with Rin being disturbed, and he was ready to slice whoever it was to ribbons. Those long, clawed digits rested lightly at the hilt of Tokijin, as he looked down at the wretched half brother he so greatly despised. His golden eyes narrowed into slits at the mere sight of the bastard, and a low growl rose in his throat. "Inu-yasha…"

Rin ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" she questioned, curiously.

The proud demon didn't answer, but seemed content merely to stare at the half brother he detested. The bastard was scampering around like the ignorant puppy he was, which only further enraged the aristocrat even more. "Inu-yasha…" he growled. "Inu-yasha!" he unsheathed Tokijin and rushed at the ignorant hanyou.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, trying to go after the enraged demon, but he was too fast for her.

Kagome turned around, surprised to see the demon run in her direction. "Hey, it's Sesshomaru!" she smiled, standing up. "Hey, Sesshoma…"

"Out of the way, idiot!" Inu-yasha pushed her out of the way to save her from getting sliced in half.

"Inu-yasha, Watch out!" Kagome watched Sesshomaru's sword sliced through the air.

"Shut up and let me handle it!" Yasha growled, easily blocking Tokijin with his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru glared at Inu-yasha, his hatred for the hanyou growing even stronger than it had before. He simply wanted to get rid of the pesky half-breed, and be done with it. He detested the very fact that his father's blood flowed through the filthy hanyou. "Die, Inu-yasha…" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Feh! As if! I ain't dying until I take care of _you_!" Inu-yasha growled, pushing the sibling backward a few feet. "Why don't you stop following me and trying to kill me all the time and get a fucking life!"

"I'll consider it if you accept your fate and die by my hand, half-breed!" Sesshomaru attacked his brother again, rushing toward him and swinging Tokijin, barely missing the stubborn half demon.

"Such a bitch. Fine then!" Inu-yasha growled. "Wind scar!"

Sesshomaru knew it was coming. The bastard always _was_ reckless…. "Typical." He easily jumped out of the way of the attack with no effort at all.

"Feh. I shoulda' known. You picked up the scent of my wind scar."

"Your wind is more like a gentle breeze." Sesshomaru stated. He went to raise his sword again, but something made him hesitate. _'That scent…'_ confused golden orbs stared at the half-breed he so greatly detested. It was coming from Inu-yasha _and _his wench…

Quickly, he sheathed Tokijin and cast a glance to the girl. Forgetting about the battle, he walked over to her, entranced by that scent…

"Hey, Sesshomaru! The battle's over here!" Inu-yasha called out, wanting to finish what his brother had started.

Sesshy ignored the hanyou and closed the distance between him and Kagome.

"What do you want?" she asked bravely. "Oh, you smell something, don't you?" she got a smug little grin on her face, like the one she got when she was teasing Inu-yasha.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at her, but keeping his silence.

"You want this, don't you?" Kagome waved the candy bar under the demon's nose playfully.

"Kagome, just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Inu-yasha yelled. "That's _mine_!"

Rin stood where she was, watching with full curiosity.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the foreign object, finding it to his liking. In an instant, he grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Give it to me." He ordered.

"Hey! Get your hands offa her! And keep your filthy claws off my candy as well!" Inu-yasha screamed, enraged by his brother's actions. Furious, he rushed to attack the arrogant demon, but Kagome used the subduing spell to "sit" the shit out of him.

Sesshomaru stared at the grounded hanyou, with little interest. Instead, he turned his attention to Kagome. "The candy." he ordered again, holding out his hand.

"I'll let you have it if you can ask nicely for it." Kagome smiled.

Sesshy frowned. Asking politely for things wasn't his forte, but for the candy… "…May I please….ugh…"

"Say it…!" Kagome urged. "It's not that hard! Stop being such an arrogant jerk and ask for it!"

"…May I _please_ have the candy…" he decided that in order to get what he wanted from this girl, he had to play the nice routine to the fullest. "Please…?" he added, feeling like a complete and utter idiot. _'A demon reduced to begging to a mere human…how pathetic…' _he thought.

"Well…" Kagome thought about it. If Sesshomaru was really this desperate for a piece of candy, why not go all out? Oh, this was going to be fun…

A/N: OH! OH! I know you all hate me for stopping it here, but I swear, it's soooo worth it! Plus, I just LOVE driving poor KousukeAsazuki crazy with these cliffhangers! (is that another grey hair I see?) Oh, god, I'm loving this! (dies of laughter) I LOVE Sesshomaru, but I'm gonna have to do some pretty degrading things to him next chapter. FLUFFY BASHING (and fluff) AHEAD! XD Sorry!


	4. How to degrade a dog demon

A/N: Welcome to the most degrading chapter of the fic! I'm glad you could find your way here…now for those of you who love Sesshy with a passion, and don't want to see him do the most degrading things I could think of…leave now! For those of you who actually have the courage to stay…I applaud you. And for those who think they can read this all the way through and not quit halfway…I'll see you at the end with a reward! Now without further delay…I proudly present…chapter four…!

Inuchan 567: Fluffy on a sugar high is totally funny. Trust me. Don't worry…I'll write more. Promise.

Eddie 1990: Candy doesn't do that to me. Does that mean I'm not a people? XD Anyway, I definitely will update my Oh! My Goddess fic, just for you. I'm glad you are too busy to kill me! My life has been spared! (ha! Screw you, kousukeAsazuki!) See? My reviewers love me! Oh, and sorry you almost lost your fics.

Lady-Sess08: Sesshy won't kill Kagome. No…he'll kill someone else! Inu-yasha perhaps? Yes, I did (borrow) that scene from the third movie, but it was, what, only two sentences! You can't prove I did anything!

KousukeAsazuki: …That's low, even for you! Fluffy won't kill me because I have chocolate!

TigerRoyalty: How can you hate cliffies? KousukeAsazuki LOVES em' ! In fact, she loves them so much, she's getting grey hairs!

Sesshychick: Glad you're interested.

SengenSkyDragon: I'm glad you love it. Those sugar highs are dangerous, though! Though, for me, any kind of chocolate or caffeine makes me sleepy.

I'm a cat nip and blood eater: Um…ok, honestly…you're insane. Whatever you're on, stop it, 'cause your seriously freaking me out. No, I don't work for a catnip company, and homicidal means…well, just look it up. I'm tired of spelling words for people and giving them definitions. That's how society uses you…ok, maybe not. But it's all a conspiracy put together by the F.B.I.

CrystilizedHeart: yes, I love Sesshy. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? You know what they say…love hurts.

Fluffy-sama's lil girl: How cute! I love your penname! Ok, sorry, totally random, I know. Love the whole evil laugh thing, it totally works for you. Don't steal Fluffy's candy! It seems everyone is on a sugar high now. Stay off the sugar.

**Note: Wow! I got a lot of reviewers last chapter! That's great! Now if all you guys could keep it up, I'd be a very happy person! **

Chapter 4: How to degrade a dog demon

Kagome grinned as she looked at Sesshomaru, not intending to give him the candy anytime soon. If he was this desperate for it, why not go all out? "Ok, Sesshomaru…I'll give you the candy." She said sweetly.

The demon held out his hand, waiting for her to give it to him.

"But there's something you have to do first." Kagome took a step back, still smiling.

Sesshomaru was about to flat out refuse, but he really wanted the candy… "What is it?' he sighed.

"Nothing much…" she replied, reaching into her bag and pulling out a hot pink collar that was intended for Inu-yasha. "Put this on." She ordered, handing him the degrading object.

Inu-yasha snickered, trying to hold the laugh in.

A glare was cast in his direction by the proud demon. "Silence, half-breed." He said calmly, as he slipped the collar around his neck.

"It looks good on you." Kagome tried to hold in her own laugh, afraid of pissing off the Lord of the western lands.

"Can I have the candy now?" he questioned, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

"Not yet." Kagome picked up a few sticks in her hand. Inu-yasha looked on, curious to what she was going to make his brother do _this_ time… "You know how to fetch, right."

"Fetch…?" Fluffy asked, confused.

"Yeah. I throw the stick, and you get it and bring it back to me…" she explained. "Like this…" she looked to Inu-yasha, expectantly.

"Oh no…" the hanyou mumbled.

"Inu-yasha, come here, boy!" Kagome called out.

"No! You can't make me!" he yelled back, stubbornly.

"Inu-yasha…!" Kagome raised her voice a bit.

He knew what was coming next, and frankly, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it… " Ok, Ok! I'm coming! Just don't say it!" he growled, walking toward her.

"Good boy. Now…get the stick, Inu-yasha!" Kagome threw the stick and watched him run after it on all fours.

Sesshomaru watched on. _'How degrading…even for him…'_ He thought. _'Not even a half demon should have to go through such humiliating…' His_ thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the miko.

"Now it's your turn…" she smiled. "Ready?" the stick was thrown and Sesshomaru stood there, unmoving. "Go get the stick." The smile faded.

"No."

"Sesshomaru…Go. Get. The. Stick. NOW!" she yelled. "Go get it, or no candy!" (Kagome's a scary bitch!)

Sesshomaru mumbled something and slowly walked over to where the stick had landed, knelt down, picked it up, and walked back all at his own pace.

"Do it again." Kagome instructed. "But this time, on all fours…and bring back the stick in your mouth the way Inu-yasha did."

Fluffy did as instructed, wondering how much more humiliating it would get before she gave him what he wanted. The stick was thrown, and he chased after it a bit clumsily, wondering why he couldn't do this in his _true_ dog demon form. He dipped his head, grabbing the stick in his mouth, and ran back, all the while, hearing the loud mocking laughter of Inu-yasha ringing in his ears.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kagome laughed. "Good boy." She rubbed Fluffy's head like any other dog.

"Can I have it _now_?" he stood up, trying to get the stick taste out of his mouth.

"Eventually. Now put this on and start singing showtunes."

Sesshy sweatdropped as he looked at the revealing bunny girl costume.

**15 minutes later…**

"Are you finished changing yet?" Kagome asked the demon, who was changing behind a tree. Inu-yasha had just made things worse by running off to find Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, and bring them back to watch the humiliation of his brother.

Sesshy grumbled and walked out from behind the tree, wearing the outfit, complete with the little bunny tail. A bright red blush covered his entire face!

"Nice legs, Sesshomaru!" Miroku whistled.

"Shut it, monk!" the demon growled.

"Now, Fl…Fluffy…" Sango giggled. "That's not the way a lady is supposed to act." She corrected him.

This got a loud laugh out of Shippo, Kagome, Inu-yasha, and Miroku…even Rin was forced to smother her giggles in Kagome's shirt!

"Showtunes…now." Kagome dried her tears.

Sesshomaru sighed and opened his mouth, starting to sing "the hills are alive with the sound of music" by Julie Andrews. (I know, that's not from the feudal era, but deal with it!) "I'm done. _Now_ can I have the candy?" he sighed.

"Well…ok." Kagome smiled, seeming that she couldn't think of anything else humiliating for him to do at the moment. She tossed the candy to him, ignoring the clapping and cheering from the rest of the gang. "Show's over, guys. You can all go…" she paused, watching as Sesshy devoured the chocolate bar.

"More…" he growled, his eyes turning red. "Give me more…" Sesshomaru picked up the discarded Tokijin and rushed at Kagome, slashing wildly. "Give me more!"

A/N: Ok, hide the chocolate! There's a bunny girl Sesshomaru on the loose! (hides Take5 and Reeses) Oh, and for you people who managed to make it this far to the end of the chapter…you get a cookie!

Oh….

….Listen closely people, I now have a rival! Evil girl, KousukeAsazuki! We are at an updating war! So if any of you have any ideas to help me update faster than her or slow her down (preferably stop her completely) in any way, shape, or form, feel free to tell me! Or, if any of you would like to ally yourselves on my side, it would be greatly appreciated! Hm…if I get enough allies, I could crush her with my powerful army of loyal followers! (maniacal laugh) (chokes on Twinkie) On with the next chapter!


	5. Sugarhigh rampage

A/N: …Must completely crush KousukeAsazuki's chances at updating her fics…! This calls for an all-nighter! (munches on Kit-Kat) Don't think you can beat me so easily, Kou-chan!

Twilight elf maiden: Thank you for finding it hilarious

Fukai-Morigirl17: Sesshy doesn't like pixie stick.

Eddie 1990: Kag-chan is evil! Yay! You'll help me! (glomps you) I will update, just be patient. And, sure, I'll review some of yours…

Fluffy-sama's lil girl: I like cookies too! Guess we have something in common. Fluffy won't take over the world, sorry. And yes, I thought the bunny suit was nice.

KousukeAsazuki: Hey! I said I was sorry! And I told you, Fluffy won't kill me.

SesshyzLittleGirl93: it was hard coming up with all those things for Sesshy to do, but I'm glad you liked it!

x1xeyanescenex1x: Yay! You're with me too? That makes two for my evil army! Mwahahaha!

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: You can have Sesshy, I'm just borrowing him to do bad things to him! Yes, I'm evil, and I enjoy it immensely. Funny seems to be my forte.

Sesshy's only one: Gobstoppers? Ok…well, have fun with that, kay?

Tiffany: Sorry, the collar is just a collar. It doesn't subdue him. Thanks for saying you'll side with me to beat KousukeAsazuki! That's three for my evil army!

Lady-Sess08: How about not? I'm keeping it in the feudal era.

Kogagurl1: I'll consider it. I have to think up more evil things for him to do.

TigerRoyalty: Why did you slap yourself? Anyway, glad you loved the bunny outfit.

PitiednysumHatedbymost: Love your penname, don't know why. Sorry. It seems like everyone is like Sesshy. No, I won't give you the cookie! You people have had way too much sugar already! And please don't die…I need you as a reviewer!

Chapter 5: Sugar-high rampage

Sesshomaru ran quickly through the grasslands, slashing at everything that moved. Kagome stood there, helpless, watching the chaos.

"Oh my god! What have I done!" the girl screamed. "Inu-yasha, this is all _your_ fault!"

"What! How the hell is it all _my_ fault, huh, Kagome! _You_ were the one who gave him the chocolate! Not me!" the hanyou growled.

"I don't know! It's _still_ all your fault!" she yelled.

"Yeah right. Anyway, you better figure out a way to stop him before he wrecks everything…" he told her.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Sango, I'm going to need your help!" Kagome turned to see that both Sango and Miroku had fled. "Ugh! You traitors! Inu-yasha…!" reluctantly, she turned to the stubborn hanyou, but he had turned tail and fled as well. "Augh! All of you are such cowards! Fine! I'll stop Sesshomaru by myself!"

In reality, neither of her traveling companions wanted to deal with a cranky Sesshy. It would be suicide! Kagome frowned and decided to chase after Sesshomaru. Just how was she going to stop a rampaging demon in a sexy bunny costume?

Sesshomaru flew through several towns and villages, wreaking destruction upon each and every one. People were mowed down like mere weeds, and fires soon broke out, engulfing the tiny villages in flames. If he kept it up, he'd destroy the entire world!

Kagome ran through the first town, horrified at the dozens of people that were unfortunately caught in the demon lord's path at the time. If he could do this to one measly town, then she didn't want to think about how the entire Earth would be effected! "He has to be stopped!" she told herself, continuing on. If only there was some way to stop him…

A/N: I know you all hate me for stopping it here, but it will be worth it! In the meantime, does anyone think they have a way to stop a rampaging Fluffy? I do…but you'll have to wait for the next chapter! oo


	6. Love or lust?

A/N: WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! (see, I warned you!) I know it's still pretty early in the fic for a lemon, but it was the only way I could think of to keep you guys into this…besides, this has to have a lemon sooner or later, so why not sooner? Hm…this will be my second lemon ever…I hope it's as good as my first one! I suck at writing straight lemons, but it's worth a shot! Hope you enjoy it!

SengenSkyDragon: Glad you love it.

Niji O Tsukinuketa: You'll see what happens. Be patient.

x1xeyanescenex1x: Was it weird in a good or bad way? But since you love it, I'm guessing it was good.

Eddie 1990: yes that chapter was mostly replies, sorry! I promise this will be longer.

KousukeAsazuki: my army has disbanded. The war is over, I told you! What's a holy hand grenade?

I-luv-the-cat-sohma52: Thank you. I won't be that mean to Sesshy. I'm not evil. He will, however get compensated for that dirty scheme Kagome pulled.

CrystalizedHeart: Giving him more candy will just make it worse!

Twilight Elf-Maiden: Yay! My fic is funny! No! No traps! But I like the whip idea…it's more kinky than funny, though. I'll consider that drunk idea, as well!

PitiedbysumHatedbymost: The cookies are being delivered to your house as we speak. See? I'm not mean. Yeah…good luck with that Oz thing. Don't let the munchkins get to you. I know I shot one down with a stapler a while back. Man, those things are deadly! Not the stapler, but the munchkins! LOL, anyway hope you beat that cold!

Sheenachi: No need for profanity, oh never mind! Cuss away! Anyway, glad you enjoyed it!

Fluffy-sama's lil girl: I would never bring harm upon the one thing that gives me pleasure. I will not destroy the chocolate!

Kogagurl1: You do not-I repeat-do not try to stop a rampaging Fluffy me giving him what got him on the sugar high in the first place!

Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: Yes. I think everyone does…

KEG: Hm…that scratch on the ears sounds nice. (purrs) Oh wait, you meant Sesshomaru. Sorry. No love for the cat authoress? Fine then! But I think Sesshy will enjoy that.

PuppylovePyro: The cookies are being shipped to your house, I promise. Thank you for not killing me!

Yasha's boo: I'm glad you liked Sesshy's humiliation. He'll kill you for that, you know.

Snowball: I'm sorry I never got back to you. Um…some of the fics you requested are mostly categorized under "Spiral" and "Oh! My Goddess". I'll soon be adding one under "Yu-gi-oh" and " Samurai Champloo" if you feel like waiting for those.

Katie: yes, funny is good. Thanks for being on my side!

Wretched-Curse: This is the longest chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

TigerRoyalty: Don't worry. The thought of you trying to think of an idea is good enough. Don't want anyone to pop a blood vessel straining themselves. Thanks for being on my side for the war, but KousukeAsazuki and I have called a truce. It was fun while it lasted, though I still won by getting more chapters up faster than her! Don't hurt yourself falling out of chairs, now!

Kentucky Fly Chick: Thanks for finding it hilarious. Poor Sesshy. He's been reduced to begging. It's all your fault! Ok, just kidding. I take full blame for making Kagome give him the chocolate. Oh, and diet chocolate is just gross.

Lady-Sess08: Like I said, it's not Kagome's fault. It's mine. Well, technically, it is her fault, but I don't want Fluffy to kill her for it just yet!

Shikabane-Mai: yes, this is a Kagome/Sesshy pairing. See the warning for the lemon? That's referring to…well, you'll find out…

Chapter 6: Love or lust?

Sesshomaru had rampaged several cities and towns, wreaking havoc and mayhem in every way imaginable, while a frustrated Kagome followed after him, trying to keep up.

"Sesshomaru, stop! Look at what you're doing to the people around you!" the girl yelled from quite some distance behind him.

The enraged demon paid no attention to her whatsoever, as he slashed and hacked his way through a sea of bodies.

"Sesshomaru!"

In that instant, her voice pierced through the haze in his mind, and the sugar high wore off. Sesshomaru stood motionless, dropping his sword.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome cautiously approached the sexy demon, still clad in only an extremely revealing playboy bunny costume. "Um…I brought your clothes. It'll save you some dignity, at least." She blushed. Sesshy took the offered clothes and changed quickly.

"Well, I…um, I guess I'll be leaving now." The girl spoke nervously.

Sesshomaru turned around, staring at her. "Stay." He commanded.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, dumbfounded. Why on Earth would he be asking her to stay after what she just did to him! "Look, Fluffy, I mean, Sesshomaru, I really can't…" she was abruptly cut off by him grabbing her arm and kissing her.

Sesshomaru found himself pulling the girl into his arms and ravaging her hot mouth with his own. He could feel the small girl tremble against him, as if afraid. _'She should be.'_ He thought, giving a mental smirk and running his tongue over her lips.

Kagome pulled away, staring at Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, what…?"

The demon left her no time to finish her sentence, but instead, scooped her up in his arms like a bride, and carried her to his palace.

Kagome yelped. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing? Put me down this instant! Sesshomaru!"

"Quiet, wench, or I'll drop you and leave you here. Don't tell me you'd prefer to be with that stubborn half-breed who seems to have no interest in you whatsoever. He is attracted to Kikyo, that soulless clay woman. He will never love you." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, but…" Kagome protested. "Since when did you…like me?" she blushed. Sure, he was attractive, and a lot more sophisticated that Inu-yasha, but when did it become right for him to just force himself on her like that?

"…" Sesshomaru remained silent. He'd often wondered about that himself. When did he stop detesting humans? Was it the carefree Rin who opened the catalyst to his heart? "I…don't know…" he looked down at her, being completely honest with the girl.

Kagome stared back, breathless. "So, then…I guess you have a heart after all." She allowed herself to smile at him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do." The demon spoke softly, sighing.

'_I guess he isn't so bad, after all.'_ Kagome thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be carried away.

Once Sesshomaru arrived at his palace, he walked down the endless tile hallways until he reached his room. The doors were thrust open and he strode quickly into the large room, gently placing his passenger on the massive bed of silk.

Kagome stared, awestruck at the mere size of the bedroom and watched Sesshy as he moved across it to the large rock-walled fireplace, large enough to roast two wild boars simultaneously. The demon placed Tokijin, his killing sword, and Tensaiga, his healing sword on their mounts above the fireplace.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" the girl stared at him, curious as to why he brought her to his castle.

The demon turned around, staring with cold golden eyes. "You did this to me…" he spoke.

"Huh? Did what?"

"You tell me, human." Glared Sesshomaru, pouncing on the confused miko and easily pushing her into the bed.

"Sesshomaru, are you crazy? Get off of me!" she tried in vain to throw the demon off of her. Finding her efforts futile, she decided to scream. Maybe Inu-yasha would hear her from wherever he was, and come rescue her!

She opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath, but Sesshy's mouth quickly covered hers, muffling any attempt to call the hanyou. Small hands pushed at his chest, trying once again to throw Sesshomaru's weight off of her, but her wrists were grabbed by that clawed hand and her arms were yanked above her head.

Kagome's deep chocolate brown eyes grew wide as she soon realized that she was going to be raped by the demon, but yet, she couldn't ignore all the sweet things his mouth was doing to her mouth and neck.

The struggling was useless as the demon above her licked and nibbled down her exposed collarbone. She sucked in a jagged breath as Sesshomaru sank down on top of her, wriggling his tongue to lap at that soft flesh. She searched her mind for a way to stop the strange unexpected desire coursing through her.

'_Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy.' _

It wasn't strong enough to overcome the betrayal of her body, or the name rushing from her lips…

"Sesshomaru…"

The demon smiled a bit at this, to have the girl beneath him moaning his name. "Yes…forget about that foolish half-breed, Inu-yasha." He purred, kissing along the line of her jaw. "You are mine."

"Yours…" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to pull him closer. If Inu-yasha couldn't choose Kikyo over her, then she'd chose for him. Consequences be damned.

Sesshomaru pulled off the girl's school uniform, wanting to see his soon to be mate in the nude.

Still somewhat hesitant, Kagome shyed away, blushing a bright pink. "Sesshy, I never…"

"Shhh. That's what makes you all the more…" he paused to lick his lips. "…Desirable."

Kagome let out a whimper, but let him undress her anyway. Her mixed feelings for the demon rose to the surface once again. "Are you sure it's necessary?" she asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her as he pulled the girl's skirt down and threw it on the floor to join the shirt. "Don't question me. I know full well what I'm doing." He glared at her, wanting her to shut up, but also not wanting to push it, lest she reject him like so many others. "Just….trust me." He knew it was a lot to ask, but they had to start somewhere. After all, how else could they covet a relationship without trust as a foundation?

Kagome had never trusted Sesshomaru, and wondered why she should start now. Oh right, he was the one about to make love to her! It took a while, but she dismissed all the things he had ever tried to do to Inu-yasha and her friends, and nodded. "I trust you, Sesshomaru." She whispered.

The demon continued, stripping the girl of her underwear, and then stripping himself of his pelt, armor, and kimono. Kagome gasped at how beautiful and well built the demon lord was, gazing in awe at that perfectly sculpted chest and arm.

Sesshomaru dipped his head, taking her mouth in his once again, and running his tongue over her lips. This would be difficult with just one arm…

Kagome moaned into the searing kiss, letting herself be washed away in the moment.

Sesshomaru decided it was more than time to move on. Sliding his right leg between Kagome's thighs, he spread wide the legs beneath him.

"Sesshomaru…" a quiet moan escaped Kagome's lips, and her breath hitched when his fingers found her lower regions. "Sess!" the moan turned into a high pitched whine.

Sesshomaru smiled, glad to find that she was already prepared, and that foreplay was no longer necessary. "Are you ready, Kagome?" he asked softly.

The girl didn't have time to be shocked at him actually calling her by her name, before he thrusted into her, trying to distract her from the pain. "Sesshy…it hurts." She whined.

"Relax. It will fade." He said, which wasn't very reassuring.

Kagome tried to do as told and bear the pain, finding it a lot easier if she just relaxed. The whimpers ceased and the small body responded rocking back against the pressure filling her.

Sesshomaru gave the girl no time to adjust to his size, but immediately began a slow, steady pace, quivering from the effort it took to hold himself back from thrusting into her as hard as he dared.

"Sess…"

Kagome sighed, arching her back at the slow wave of pleasure filling her like a drug.

"Sesshy…"

The quiet moans only drove Sesshomaru mad. Kagome's hands clutched the sheets as Sess quickened the pace and deepened the thrusts.

Both reveled in the rapture of the physical give and take, the increasing tension swelling their skin with each glide of Sesshomaru's throbbing arousal into Kagome. The demon lord closed his eyes, groaning softly. It had been far too long since he felt such gratifying pleasure.

Kagome's legs wrapped around Sesshy's strong hips, pleasure overtaking her. "More, Sess…" she begged, wanting relief.

Sesshomaru gladly complied, thrusting as hard as he dared into the girl, as her hips arched off the bed.

"Sesshomaru!" her body jerked in convulsion as the blinding pleasure swept her away from the world, to a new one. A world where only she and Sesshomaru existed.

Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome's walls gripped his shaft pulsing in strong waves.

"Kago…me…" he moaned, lurching forward in an explosion of ecstasy, spilling his seed deep within his mate.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto the girl, as the waves of pleasure subsided.

Kagome smiled, exhausted. "I love you…Sesshomaru." She held him close, closing her eyes.

"You are mine," whispered Sess, his breath fanning out across Kagome's face before his lips ravaged Kagome's in a searing kiss.

A/N: Whoo! Dirty Kagome! Ok, that was longer than expected. For my second lemon, I think I didn't do too bad! Like I said, I'm horrible at straight lemons, so I still think the one I did under "Spiral" was a hell of a lot better! What do you think, KousukeAsazuki? (I know you're reading this!) Anyway, review, please! Oh, and before I forget, I'll give something special to my 100th reviewer! It could be anything at all! All you have to do is suggest it, whether it is a certain pairing you want me to do, a lemon, a new fic along the lines of any anime you want, anything! Let your imagination run wild! Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Ciao! And send in those reviews!


	7. Wasted emotion

A/N: It's been brought to my attention that some of you are confused as to what I put in chapter 6, so I will try to explain this as nicely as I can…Sesshomaru has no feelings for Kagome! He raped her, that's all! And Kagome just has been confused about if he really loves her or not! There. Happy now? Well, maybe this chapter can clear things up…

Chapter 7: Wasted emotion

Kagome snuggled up beside Sesshomaru, glad that she could have the feeling of acceptance from someone, even if it was Sesshomaru. Just let it be for now. Smiling, she reached to scratch behind his ear. The demon let out a noise similar to a sigh.

"Something wrong, Sess?" Kagome stopped the scratching and looked at him, confused.

The demon sat up, glaring at her. Despite wanting her to stay, despite the fact that she was human, he couldn't allow himself to get too close. As much as he wanted to deny it, she still belonged to Inu-yasha. "Go home, wench." He narrowed his eyes into slits as he slipped from the bed.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I made myself clear the first time. Go to your pathetic half-breed Inu-yasha." He ordered. "I'm done with you."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, trying to hold back her tears. "What's _wrong_ with you? You kidnap me and claim you want me, but when you're through, you just turn around and abandon me! Inu-yasha's right! You _are_ a cold-hearted demon! And both of you are exactly alike! You're both just too stupid to realize it! Both of you are incapable of love!" She cried, gathering her clothes, and running out of there.

Sesshomaru stood there, dressing himself and contemplating the miko's words. "Love…Feh. A wasted emotion for a demon. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." He convinced himself, closing himself shut yet again. "What is wrong with me? Feh? What is wrong with _her_? I bring her here and give her what Inu-yasha cannot, and she dare to ask me that? She should be grateful that I could chose someone, unlike that foolish half-breed who's still lusting over that hunk of dead flesh, Kikyo."

Inu-yasha, meanwhile, was trying to sniff out Kagome and the others. "Damn them! They think they can just leave and hide like cowards while Sesshomaru's acting like a bitch?" he mumbled. "Heh. You don't see me going crazy and singing showtunes over some candy! How pathetic!" the frustrated hanyou kicked a pebble and looked around. "Kagome? Where are you? Miroku…? Sango…?" he sighed. "Shippo?"

"Hey!" a voice came from under a bush. "How come you call my name last?"

Inu-yasha looked to the bush to see a pair of eyes staring at him. "Have you been following me the entire time? I thought I smelled a coward."

"I..I'm not a coward!" Shippo protested.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing hiding in that bush?"

"I'm checking to see if Sesshomaru's in it! Good thing he's not! Hmph!" The young fox demon poked his head out the bush and poked out his chest bravely. "That'll show him! If Sesshomaru was here, then I'd…"

"You'd what? Turn tail and run?" Inu-yasha laughed.

"You shut up, Inu-yasha! I'm not afraid of that stupid Sesshomaru, I'm not!"

"Oh?" a familiar voice asked from out of nowhere.

Inu-yasha turned around. "Sesshomaru!"

"Rest your nerves, half-breed. I'm looking for Rin. I have no intention of fighting with you at the moment." True to his word, the demon calmly walked off.

Inu-yasha stood there. "Feh. You can come out now, Shippo." He didn't even have to look at the bush.

"Is he gone?" He asked.

"Nope." Inu grinned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Shippo peeked out from under the bush. "Inu-yasha, you liar! He is gone!" Hurriedly, he scampered out from under the bush and ran to catch up with the stubborn hanyou.

A/N: Poor Shippo. Hm, I hope this chapter cleared up some things about Kagome's nonexistent relationship with Sess! And, yes we all know Shippo is a coward, so that doesn't need to be explained! Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. Read on!


	8. A demon's mate

A/N: Ohh! Me likey this chapter! I don't know why, though…

Kentucky Fly Chick: Glad I got the message across. Let's hope Sess is really capable of love! We don't want Kags to get hurt, now do we?

Satan Junior: Hey! It's you again! Well, glad you like my fic so much…do your homework!

Wretched-Cursed: Aw, don't scold Sesshy. He didn't know any better, well maybe he did, but he can get away with it because he's so frikin' cool!

Moonscout11: I would've done a SessxInu pairing, but I didn't want to get too ahead of myself for my first Inuyasha fic.

Thelunarstorm: LOL. Poor Kagome. Expect the unexpected…or something like that.

Kouga's true lover: Oh, I won't quit this anytime soon. Trust me.

KousukeAsazuki: Yeah, Shippy-kun is nothing new. But Fluffy making Kagome cry is! (I think) I haven't watched enough of the show to notice. And actually, yes…she is a slut! (cheers) She and Inu could be a couple if the halfbreed could just make up his damn mind!

Zackire: My precious fic is exasperating? No! Why! Don't hurt Sesshy!

Twilight Elf-Maiden: That's easy! Kagome is looking for Inuyasha and the gang! Sesshomaru just happened to find Inu first. But she'll show up. Don't worry.

Katie: Hm…maybe. Maybe he can stop being a bitch long enough to tell her.

Sesshomaru's soulmate: Ok, I'll try to make longer chapters! I'm swamped with fics, so I'll do my best!

Emotionalanime: Like I said with Sesshomaru's soulmate…I'll do my very best.

Chapter 8: A demon's mate

Kagome soon ran across Sango and Miroku in her search for Inu-yasha. "Hey, Kagome!" Sango waved to her to get her attention.

"Sango! Miroku!" the girl smiled as she ran to the two.

"Where were you? And…why do you reek of demon?" Sango held her nose and took a few steps back. Miroku did the same.

"What? Are you saying that I stink?" Kagome yelled. "That is so rude! I would've expected this from Inu-yasha, but never from you two!" she griped at them with both hands planted firmly on her hips.

"No, we don't…I mean, you just…" Miroku's eye twitched and he backed away a few more feet. "You don't smell like a bed of roses."

"Miroku's right. You just…" Sango hesitated. The last thing they needed was a hot-headed Kagome on their tails. "You just…smell like a demon took you for its territory." She sugarcoated the words as much as she possibly could to prevent any unwanted anger issues.

"I what!" Kagome shrieked.

"Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words, Sango." Miroku whispered.

Meanwhile, Inu-yasha had been itching to finish his fight with Sesshomaru, and had picked up his scent, bounding off and leaving Shippo behind. The half demon clawed his way through a maze of thorny thickets and soon found himself in front of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. "Where is he?" The frustrated hanyou growled.

"Uh, who?" Kagome looked to him with a worried look.

"Sesshomaru, you idiot! I picked up his scent, and…" Inu-yasha paused, sniffing the air and staring at Kagome. "Kagome…just why the hell do you reek of Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru!" Sango and Miroku cried in unison. "We knew she reeked of demon, but…Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled out.

Kagome blushed. "I…I can explain! You see, Sesshomaru…"

The girl was interrupted by the soft footsteps behind her.

Inuyasha let out a growl. "Sesshomaru!" his claws moved, resting lightly at the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. "Why do you show up wherever we go?"

The elegant demon lord stood, staring at the wretched half-breed with a perfectly calculated stoic expression. Jaken and Rin peeked out from behind him.

Kagome's blush worsened. "Sesshomaru, I, uh…"

"You wish to know why the human contains my scent, Inu-yasha?" golden eyes scanned his brother's face as he ran those clawed digits in the silky raven tresses. Kagome shuddered.

"No one asked you, so just shut the hell up! You still owe me a battle, Sesshoma…"

The lord interrupted his brother's rantings. "It is because I have made her my mate." He stated.

"M…My lord! Is that true, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelped as he waved the staff of two heads wildly.

"It is, Jaken." Sess spoke, nodding slightly. "Inu-yasha…as much as I detest you, I must ask that you watch over her for the time being. It is this girl…who, in time, will bear my pups."

Miroku's jaw dropped, and Sango fainted. "Hold on!" Inu-yasha yelled. "Why should I believe a word you say!"

Sesshomaru sighed and moved aside Kagome's hair to reveal the puncture marks on her collarbone. "This marks her as mine. If you need further reassurance, half-breed, just ask her yourself. But if I see that you've endangered her…or my unborn pups in any way, I will see to it that your death will be carried out and your wretched blood will serve as a meal to the lesser demons." He threatened. With that, he turned and walked away, followed closely by Rin, A-un, and Jaken.

A bewildered Inu-yasha stared at a blushing Kagome. "Feh. What do I care? You're always getting yourself into trouble." He crossed his arms and put on that arrogant façade as usual. "You hear that, Sesshomaru! I ain't doing you any favors, so you can just forget about Kagome!"

"We shall see, Inu-yasha…" Sess muttered as he continued walking without looking back. "We shall see…"

A/N: Ok, I know why I like this chapter! Maybe it's because Sesshomaru has some form of parental instinct! Me thinks it's cutes how the widdle demon wants to protect what's his! Poor Kagome, she just got dragged into all of this, and now she's going to become a mom? Uncle Inu needs to lighten up! Or maybe he just doesn't like kids! Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure we'll get his view of things later on! Until then, Ciao!


	9. Mixed feelings for a miko

A/N: Things are really getting good. I never expected this to turn into what it is! Honestly, I never really planned on Sesshomaru raping Kagome and getting her pregnant! I just thought up to the whole candy fiasco, and then the rest just came. This is turning into a really weird fic…it's starting to seem like a soap opera!

Twilight Elf-Maiden: He did rape Kagome. He just thinks that act qualifies her as his mate. How wrong he is…

Eddysgirl always: Glad you liked it!

Bride-inugamijust to lazy: No! Don't be sad! Things will work out for them and they'll get their feelings straightened out later! I don't know if parental instinct for Sess is good or bad…Kagome seems kinda scared of that!

Satan Junior: Yup. A middle school mom…to demons! I like where this is going….

Moonscout11: I'm glad you liked it! I'm not sure that Sess being protective is a good thing. It's just making Kagome scared and more confused than she already is! I can't say she doesn't deserve it, though!

Sesshyslove4ever234: Hey, a word of advice…don't stop reading just because things get a little bumpy! Stay and enjoy the ride! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. It's good to see my hard work isn't going to waste!

SengenSkyDragon: Unexpected is good! It's fun! You never know what's going to hit you in the face next! (if you really like unexpected things, check out my other fics!)

Kagura134: Hehe, glad you like it! My work isn't going to waste!

Kouga's true lover: Suckers…yes. So true.

KousukeAsazuki: I hope she'll die during childbirth, but then, who'll find the jewel shards? Inu and chibi Eyes…hm…it's kinda cute! Eyes' cute fluffiness and Inu's bitchy attitude? Maybe I'll do a fic on that!

Thelunarstorm: Uncle Inu…heh. He won't be changing diapers, that's for sure.

InuJinx: That's what I was thinking. Awesome.

LynGreenTea: Ok, I'll write more. I never stop getting ideas, so I guess that's a good thing for you.

KibaSin: I don't get sugar high's either. I wonder why.

Lady-Sess08: Not much on words are you? LOL That's ok. I'm glad you liked it.

Tikytikytavvi101: Yes, their pups would be hanyou's. I'm sure Sess would love his own children, despite their blood.

Chapter 9: Mixed feelings for a miko

"We might as well set up camp for the night." Miroku said, after getting past the shock. "We can't get very far with Sango the way she is…" he pointed to the unconscious demon slayer.

"Do what you want." Inu-yasha muttered, as he leapt into a tree and sat there sulking. "Gotta smell Sesshomaru wherever we go all the time, Kagome's pregnant, and…Damn Sesshomaru!" the hanyou made sure that the last part was loud enough to be heard.

"It seems Inu-yasha isn't taking this too well." Miroku noticed.

"You think?" Kagome pouted. "Ugh! That stupid idiot Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

"Wha…? You hate him?" Miroku gasped. "But he…"

"He's just like Inuyasha! Selfish, and ignorant, and neither of them are capable of real love!" Kagome was furious.

"Well, they are both demons…even Inu-yasha has…" the monk began nervously.

"Shut up, Miroku!" Kagome nearly bit his head off. The monk was silenced.

"Stupid pups, and stupid Sesshomaru. How dare he think he can just claim Kagome as his!" Inu-yasha growled under his breath.

"Make yourself useful and go get wood so we can start a fire!" Kagome demanded. "You too, Inuyasha! Stop sitting up there and put yourself to good use!"

"No way! Why should I!" the frustrated hanyou looked down at the girl. "I ain't doing nothing, and you can't make me!"

"Inu-yasha, Sit!" Kagome yelled, causing the boy to fall out of the tree and onto his face.

"Dang it, Kagome! Just because you have the pups of Sesshomaru doesn't mean you can start actin' like him!" he muttered, with his face buried in the dirt.

Kagome gasped. _'Oh no! He's right! I am acting like Sesshomaru!'_ She thought to herself. "Inu-yasha, I'm…"

"Ow, my head!" Sango complained as she sat up. "What happened? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Feh. He left while you were taking a nap!" Inu-yasha stood up. "Damnit!"

"Is it true, Kagome?" Sango asked. "I mean, you and Sesshomaru…?"

"Yes." The girl sniffed.

"And…his pups?" she brought an arm around her, trying to comfort the girl.

"I…I don't know…" she sobbed quietly. "It's only been one day, and I don't know if I really am! Sesshomaru hates me, and I don't know if he's lying or not! I don't even know how I feel about him anymore! At first, I hated him, then I loved him, and now I just hate him all over again! But I can't hate him, because if what he says is true, then I _have_ to love him because he's the father of the pups he says I have!" she cried out all her anger, her frustration, her worries onto the reassuring Sango.

"Listen, Kagome. If you really do bear Sesshomaru's children…you can be sure that we'll be here to help. I promise. And you can decide if you want to leave them with us, or Sesshomaru, or bring them back to your own time."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Kagome yelped. "How am I going to explain this to my mom? And grandfather!"

A/N: Kagome's gotten herself into quite the predicament. I wonder how she'll break the news to her family that she's possibly pregnant with a demon's kids? And it's kind of hard to imagine Sesshomaru babysitting, so I wonder if he'll make a good father. I bet Kagome does too! Don't worry! Auntie Sango will come to the rescue! ; I wish I could say that, but I can't. Sango _is_ a demon slayer, after all. And the kids will be Sesshomaru's…so they're part demon…But Sango wouldn't kill a baby. Would she? Anyway, enough questions! Read on!


	10. Mood swings for a miko

A/N: Hiya! Welcome to yet another insane, off the wall chapter! There are some serious mood swings in this chapter, so brace yourselves. Anyway, read on…

Satan Junior: Sure, no problem. I just have perfect timing. LOL

Moonscout11: it was a short chapter because I'm swamped with fics right now. I must have about six I'm trying to do at the same time!

Sesshyslove4ever234: Well, I'm glad you're not going to stop reading. That's good.

Tikytikytavvi101: No, they can't gut Sess, he'll need to be there to help raise the little bastard hanyous.

TigerRoyalty: Why thank you. It seems I've got quite a few people hooked.

Me: I can't guarantee Sango won't kill the pups. She's a demon slayer, but then again, she hasn't killed Inuyasha yet, and he's part demon…

Kyuuki: My reply is the same one I gave to Moonscout11 (see above) I'll try my best to make the chapters longer, though.

Wretched-Cursed: I really doubt Kags will be ok, I mean, look at her now. She just learned the news that she could be pregnant! Imagine her in nine months…

LynGreenTea: Is it just me, or is that the same review you wrote last time? Anyway, I won't quit writing, not yet anyway.

CanineKagome: Oh, yes, this can get a lot more confusing. Trust me.

Sesshomarubaby18: That's what I was thinking! This fic is so totally awesome! I can't stop writing!

Chapter 10: Mood swings for a miko

Kagome breathed a sigh of defeat. "My family is going to kill me when they find out that I'm pregnant!" she groaned. "All because of that stupid Sesshomaru! That jerk! Just wait until I find him again, he'll be sorry!"

"Kagome. As much as I'm sure you'd like to kill Sesshomaru right now, please don't forget that he's still the future father of your…um…pups?" Sango spoke.

"I don't care! He thinks he can just use me, and then turn around and say something like that? If he was so desperate to have a family, why didn't he just molest Rin!"

"Rin's a child!" Sango yelled.

"Please, calm yourself, Kagome! All this anger certainly can't be good for the babies!" Miroku intervened.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Shut up, you pervert monk!" she lunged out for him, only to be stopped by a pissed off Inu-yasha. "Let me go, Inu-yasha!" the girl tried to push him away.

"Hell no! You need to start shuttin' up, Kagome! No one is gonna want to hear you bitch and moan about Sesshomaru the whole time! Feh, you're actin' more and more like the bastard."

"Inu-yasha!" Sango yelped.

"Well, she is!" the hanyou replied.

"That's no way to calm a mother to be." Sango moved over to her friend and wrapped an arm around her. "Kagome, If you have to tell your family, I'm sure they would understand. After all, having a new addition to the family might prove to be a blessing."

"What do _you_ know!" Inu growled.

"More than _you_!" Sango snapped back.

Kagome sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe they _would _understand… _'But still…I can't raise any kids…Not without Sesshomaru. But I doubt if he'll even accept the responsibility of his own pups! It's just not like him to babysit…but, then again…he watches over Rin like she was his own…'_ she thought. _'Maybe he'll try to help after all! If that's the case, then I have to find him!'_ "Sango! I need to borrow Kilala!" Kagome interrupted the arguing demon slayer from her fight with Inu-yasha.

"What?" Sango blinked, confused.

"I need to borrow Kilala…_Now_!"

The demon slayer needed no further command. She turned to the small fire cat. "Kilala!"

The cat demon instantly transformed to her larger form and ran to Sango, who mounted quickly and grabbed Kagome. "Hop on!"

"Thanks, Sango!" they were in the air before Inuyasha had time to stop them.

"Now what was the hurry, Kagome?" Sango looked behind her at the girl.

"I need you to take me to Sesshomaru. Can Kilala sniff him out?" she asked.

Sango placed a hand on the creature's furry head. "I'm sure she's up to it. Right girl?"

The firecat purred and flew off in search of the demon."

A/N: Hm…I wonder what was so important that she had to yell at Sango to borrow Kilala? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter, won't we? Danger: Fluff ahead! (don't say I didn't warn you!)


	11. Reflections

A/N: Ok, one of the things that really pisses me off are flamers. I mean, if they read your fic and don't like it, why go out of their way to leave a review? If they hate it, just stop fuckin' reading and go on to someone else's fic! There are over a thousand fics on this site, so what the hell is stopping them from reading others? Why do flamers even exist? Do they take joy in the fact that they're pissing someone off? What the hell do they think they can accomplish by leaving some half-assed criticizive bullshit comment in a review? There is absolutely no reason to go around making unnecessary meretricious comments, and I won't sit idly by and not defend my own work while some asshole know-it-all slanders it! …..And with _that_ said…on with the fic.

Chapter 11: Reflections

Kilala landed not too far away from Sesshomaru, careful to stay downwind so that the demon wouldn't catch her scent. Sango slid off the cat demon's back and pushed Kagome toward her 'mate'. Rin looked back as she saw the girl lose her balance and fall forward. In an instant, she was in Sesshomaru's arms, being scooped up like a bride.

"Your carelessness and maladroit behavior will surely bring harm to my unborn pups." He spoke calmly, reflecting on adapting to the new changes and trials he'd be put under. All sense of hostility or anger had been washed away, clearing his clouded mind and putting an end to the internal war that had been raging inside of him. A gentle breeze played with his feathery silver hair as he stared out into the setting sun. "Kagome…" The name was a mere whisper upon those cold lips, barely heard by the young girl as she stared into those golden eyes that reflected the last rays of the sun.

"Yes?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably in his arms. She wasn't used to being so close to the arrogant, icy demon lord, and the fact that she was to bear his pups wasn't making the situation any more unnerving. Sesshomaru sensed this, and gently placed the girl on her feet.

"Perhaps it is best that you sojourn with me for the time being, at least until the pups are spawned. I fear that my brother's childish antics and careless escapades will bring more harm than good for you. I do not wish for the mother of my children to endanger herself if it is not necessary. Reside with me, Kagome…and I'll protect you…" for once he was sure of his own course of action. For once, he could speak from his heart and not fear the consequences. For once he had something, no, someone to live for. He felt like the ice around his frozen heart was being melted away by just being around the girl, something inside him was awakening. Something foreign, but yet willing to break free from the ashes of the soul he had locked away so long ago. "Kagome….I love you." The words seemed so foreign to him, but felt right. She was more than just his mate, she was his love, his life, his heart….his soul. And if anything happened to her, he'd lose a part of that yet again. He had lived without love for far too long, and would be damned if he had to lose that feeling due to his brother's recklessness.

"Wh…what!" Kagome stuttered in shock. She had never expected those three words to come from Sesshomaru, of all people!

"I shall not repeat myself. I believe you heard my vow. I, Sesshomaru will protect you by any means necessary. I would rather die a thousand deaths than have you slain or put in harm's way. I finally know, Kagome…I love you. I don't want to lose you…" he sighed. _'And if she bears those cursed hanyou's I will love them no less as I do Rin…'_ A smile tugged at his lips. To think! His own pups would be the very image of what he despised! It was absurd! But he didn't care. By the heavens, he didn't care! In the blink of an eye, he lifted Kagome into his arms, spinning her around and laughing…yes, laughing! Anything else be damned! This was here and now, and nothing on the face of the earth could make him happier.

A/N: Aww, so cute. Lots of OOC, but who cares! Well, that was a sweet ending to the story! I know I liked it! This isn't he end, folks! I promise! I do wonder if I should do a sequel to this or just throw them in as bonus chapters? I guess I'll do a sequel! I wonder what it should be called… oh well, just look for my penname in the future! Ciao! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews!


End file.
